1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and more particularly, to a clip for attaching a wire member to a panel member.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,397 describes a clip for attaching a wire member to a panel member. In this art, as shown in FIG. 8, a clip 101 includes a head part 110 having a wire insertion hole 112 capable of holding a flexible spring (not shown) which is a wire member for supporting a pad of a seat back, a main part 120 for supporting this head part 110, and locking means 130 capable of fitting this main part 120 to a fitting hole in a plate which is a panel member (both of which are not shown). The flexible spring is passed through the wire insertion hole 112 through a slit 122 which is formed in the main part 120 to be held in a clamped manner. In a state where the flexible spring is thus held, the main part 120 can be fitted to the plate with the locking means 130. Accordingly, the flexible spring can be attached to the plate by means of the clip 101.
However, in the above-described clip 101, the locking means 130 is composed of a pair of legs 140, 140 and a pair of arms 150, 150, and the main part 120 is fitted to the plate by utilizing a repulsive force of flexure which is exerted on the pair of legs 140, 140. On this occasion, since the slit 122 is provided in an opposite direction to a direction in which the repulsive force is exerted, the repulsive force is likely to escape through the slit 122. As the result, such a problem that fitting capability of the clip 101 is deteriorated has sometimes happened.